futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ifans
Please Leave a Message Below Welcome Hi, welcome to Futurama Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the John A. Zoidberg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) ---- Hi Ifans. Thanks for your edits I was feeling a bit lonely on here! I see that you renamed the page Ethan 'Bubblegum' Tate to Bubblegum Tate. I agree that the page should have been renamed but I think it should be to Ethan "Bubblegum" Tate as his name is Ethan Tate and his nickname is "Bubblegum". I have moved the page and updated the redirects. Squack22 13:05, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hi again, Just a quick message to let you know that I have just adopted this wiki and as you are a regular editor I am looking for any suggestions to how you think this wiki could be improved. Please let me know on my talk page or visit the forum and leave a message. Thanks 19:46, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi Ifans, This wiki was abandoned for a while but there is still some good stuff here and it can always be improved. If you do find something out of place or wrong then just go ahead and edit the page or if you're not sure leave a message on the talk section of the page and maybe some discussion can happen. The Comic Books section is pretty incomplete so if you know something about those you could fill in some of the blanks over there, or maybe suggest how you think it could be improved or just add the infoboxes on each page. I'm looking for ideas on how the Episodes pages can be improved with a consistent layout and information sections applied to each one, so any ideas would be great. Thanks once again for your enthusiasm, and have fun editing. Squack22 08:28, July 7, 2011 (UTC) P.S. If you do leave messages in the future, don't forget to "sign" them by adding four tildes - like this ~~~~, to the end of your posts. Ifans, Jr. (or Sr.) Hi Ifans, Thanks for your idea and your subsequent edits. These are useful to try to get some consistency in the article naming and are very useful. Thanks Squack22 18:22, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Admin Rights Hi Ifans, I'm sorry to say that I will not be able to spend time on this wiki anymore due to happenings in 'real life'. As you are the next most active editor of the (very) few this wiki has I am promoting you to Admin & Bureaucrat status and removed mine. I have tidied up most of the glaring errors in production vs broadcast seasons and got rid of all of the fanfiction I could find so am haapy with my brief but (I think) useful time as admin. Please keep up the good work as this wiki can be great. Squack22 09:28, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Candidates for deletion Hey, Ifans. I don't mean to be rude, or anything, but could you maybe go over the Category:Candidates for deletion and get rid of those unnecessary pages? Half of them seem to be an attempt at a blog post by an anonymous user, and the two most recently added ones have nothing to do with Futurama. Again, sorry for the bother. Just wondering if you could do this. Thanks, mate. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 23:22, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :It's not problem, mate. I mean, if a vandal comes along, I can always undo the edit. It's just the spam articles that need deleting. Like I said, I don't want to tell you how to do your job. I was just reminding you, I guess. :Sorry if I came across as rude or pushy. That wasn't my attention. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 07:37, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Cheers all 'round, then! And thanks for the welcome, it's much appreciated. ::Hope I can help around here, rather than be a bother :P ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 07:58, August 31, 2011 (UTC) RE:Admin Thanks, man! I must admin, I feel undeserving as I haven't made much of an effort to help this wiki. I'll definitely step up a bit more and try to help. Thanks again! Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:01, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I believe you should become an admin because I'm going to Canada soon, and I won't be back for two months, and this wiki is a target for vandals. I seen you wiki contributes on all those wikis and they're fantastic. Please think about it. Mr. Ifans (Talk) 16:43, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Photo Pop Hi there! I'm a member of Wikia's support team, and we're working on a new trivia game that will use Futurama character photos. There's more info here. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:05, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Nice Page Robert64 sorry Robert64 15:59, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Abandonment issues... Hi there! I've noticed this wiki has been abandoned for some time. I have been watching the series from the beginning, and editing anything that is not to the show. I feel I may be a huge help to the wiki if I were given admin privileges. You other admins don't seem to care about this wiki anymore, but I wan't to get it back on it's feet. Please contact me asap. Thanks --Brikkyy13 (talk) 10:51, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Checking in It's been about over a year since you checked in here. I would like to find out if you still have an interest in Futurama and would be willing to start editing here again, clean up vandalism, etc. If I haven't heard back from you or the other three admins I've contacted in a couple of weeks, I will probably start the process to get this wiki adopted. Though it would be nice to adopt this wiki so that it's tied more closely to the Simpsons Wiki, right now I haven't put in enough time here to justify it and I'm already spread a bit thin. However, I am willing to guide other potential admins through the adoption process. Please let me know. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:02, June 20, 2013 (UTC)